


The Brig

by sister_wolf



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he was right up against the bars, she reached through and grabbed his collar, whispering in his ear, "Now, what I need you to do is bring me a bottle of vodka and a pack of cards, and we'll be all set.  Oh, and a cigar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brig

*thud* *thud* *thud*

Fuck, she was bored. Push-ups had helped for a while. She'd tried to do chin-ups, but the damned cot wouldn't cooperate. Kept tipping when she shoved it up on end. Bastard.

*thud* *thud*

Kicking at the wall wasn't really all that interesting either, but it was bugging the shit out of the ensign stuck with guarding her. Every time she kicked the wall, he twitched.

*thud* *twitch* *thud* *twitch*

Bored, bored, bored. "Hey you."

The ensign twitched again and stared at her with nervous eyes. Shit, he looked about fifteen. Had she and Lee ever really been that young?

"You. Ensign Spitlick. C'mere." Kara beckoned to him with one finger.

The ensign frowned, but came over to the bars obediently. "It's Spitz. Ensign Spitz."

"Sir."

"Huh?"

"That's Ensign Spitz, _sir_." Kara had copied her command voice from the best-- Commander Adama. The kid didn't stand a chance against it.

He swallowed nervously and repeated, "Ensign Spitz, _sir_."

"Very good. You can be trained, Spitlick. C'mere. Closer." Once he was right up against the bars, she reached through and grabbed his collar, whispering in his ear, "Now, what I need you to do is bring me a bottle of vodka and a pack of cards, and we'll be all set. Oh, and a cigar."

"I can't do that, sir! You're in the brig!" The ensign tried to jerk back, but she held onto his collar.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Do you know why I'm in the brig, Spitlick?" Kara's voice dropped down to a menacing purr.

Spitz swallowed nervously. "No, sir."

"I beat the shit out of Colonel Tigh." The ensign's eyes were wide with horrified fascination. "That's right, I punched him in the face so hard that they had to wire his jaw shut. Do you know why they call me Bulldog Thrace, Spitlick? Cause I bit his ear right off. Rrrawr!" The ensign actually screamed a little when she growled in his ear and snapped her jaws.

Kara let go of him and fell backwards onto the cot, laughing. "Damn, Spitz, I can't believe you fucking fell for that!" She stared up at the ceiling of her cell, chuckling. Man, she could still remember the first time Lee had fallen for a bullshit trick like that. Always too trusting, that boy. Never learned.

Her smile died away as she contemplated the tense, unforgiving Lee she'd seen earlier. Maybe he had learned not to trust anymore. Maybe the Lee she remembered, idealistic, naive, honest to a fault, was just as dead as his brother.

Kara jerked her head up at a sudden babble of voices from outside. Running footsteps, shouted orders-- fuck, sounded like they were prepping for a battle. Not in this rustbucket, no way in hell.

"Spitz!" She banged on the bars until he stopped ignoring her. "What's going on?"

He glared at her. "I don't know, _sir_."

"Well, why don't you _fucking_ find out, then?" Spitz glared at her for a few moments more, then picked up the phone by the guard desk. Kara rattled the bars, kicking them, wanting desperately to be _out_ of here if there was battle going on. Were they scrambling her squadron? Without her? Where the hell was Lee?

Spitz was still listening to something over the phone, looking whiter and more frightened by the moment. He finally hung up the phone and slumped over the desk.

"What? What is it? I swear, Spitz, if you don't tell me right fucking now I'm gonna--"

"Cylons."

"What?"

"The Cylons. They attacked-- no warning, Lieutenant, no warning at all--" Spitz's voice was shaking, his eyes terrified.

He'd been right all this time, the old man. Adama kept saying the Cylons would attack them again. Everyone thought he was paranoid, but after all this time it looked like the old man was right.

Kara leaned against the bars, calm at last. Waiting for them to come let her out. They'd have to. They'd need all the Viper pilots they could get.

And then after, she'd have time to think again. To wonder what had happened to Lee.

Not now. She had a war to fight.


End file.
